


Blurbs

by domflair (riottkick)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (Well hints at it), Blurb, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Daddy Kink, Dark Charlotte, Dubious Consent, F/F, not everything in this will be dark!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domflair
Summary: Blurbs I write on @domflair
Relationships: Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/You
Kudos: 13





	Blurbs

**Author's Note:**

> This blurb includes Dark Jealous Charlotte. Not all blurbs will be dark, but the dark ones will have warnings!
> 
> Warnings: Dark Charlotte, Possessive Charlotte, Hints at Dubcon, Daddy Kink

“Who owns you? Who owns this tight little cunt?” Charlotte’s voice hit like daggers as she was quick to pull your pants down.

“Y-you do, Daddy. Pl-please-” she cut you off, reaching around to rub at your clit.

Unzipping her jeans, she pulled out the strap she had been packing.

“If this cunt is mine, then why’d you flirt with Ruby? Do you think she could fuck you as good as I do?”  
Sliding into you with ease, you let out a whimper as you tried to resist the moans that were threatening to escape. Pulling against her chest by your hair, Charlotte let out a dark chuckle. “I’m going to edge you for as long as I think you can take. Then after, you’re going to tell Ruby you can’t come to her bonfire tonight.”

She was going to make sure you knew you were hers.


End file.
